In the prior art, QT Embedded system is an embedded version system of QT graphical interface development tool, i.e., a graphical interface development tools for embedded systems, which interacts with Linux I/O interface and frame buffer (a standard display device driver interface, i.e., a display drive device) directly, with a high operating efficiency, its overall use of object-oriented programming, and with a good architecture and programming mode. In a particular application, QT Embedded systems is used for commonly software environment of embedded hardware architecture, which has an advantage of cross-platform, the same code can be applied in different operating systems such as Windows, Linux and so on.
However, although using frame buffer in the QT Embedded operating environment can bypass the drawing operating system of QT itself, but frame buffer operation of and graphics display of QT its own is not simultaneous.
Specifically, drawing of QT Embedded itself in the display uses the double buffer method, for a series of display updating requirement in the code, QT will first update the action in the internal display buffer to achieve, i.e., drawing into this invisible (non-display) buffer, and then contents of the internal display buffer are updated unified to the external display buffer corresponding to display screen, i.e., drawing on the screen; the frame buffer operation is equal to effect directly external display buffer corresponding to display screen, i.e., drawing directly on the screen.
Understandably, because when the frame buffer is operating, it does not often know what drawing process of QT its own dose reach, and casing display contents updated by frame buffer are forward/backward display contents updated by QT, i.e., phenomenon that display content does not be updated simultaneously is occurred, and resulting in splash screen, display area is not simultaneous, poor user experience and even produce errors, even display the error to cause unnecessary troubles.